En Defensa Del Imperio
by musicaldoodle98
Summary: Zim y Liz, la pequeña pareja formada por una humana y un Irken, justo cuando tienen tiempo para consentirse, el imperio necesita la ayuda de Zim(Osea que si estan en un gran peligro) Liz se convierte en Irken para ir junto con su alien a salvar al Imperio. ¿Lo Lograran? Qué pasara?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 El Pequeño Principio**

**Zim y Liz estaban al fin juntos, sin ningun remordimiento que sentir, sin ningun apuro, sin nada ni nadie que los hiciera separarse. Ambos estrenaban la cama del nuevo cuarto de Zim(el cuarto era viejo, solo que ese fue el primer día en que decidierón usarlo), los dos estaban medio adormilados des pues del "arduo" trabajo que habían realizado.**

**¿Sabes Algo, Liz?- Pregunto Zim con una voz de satisfacción.**

**¡Dime, mi sexy Irk!-Contesto Liz con una voz seductora mientras ponía su mano en el pecho desnudo de Zim.**

**Desde que te conocí, la vida en la Tierra, para mi a sido más... Placentera.-**

**¡Oh! ¡¿Me debo ofender?!-**

**¡No! ¡Claro que No!-**

**Muy Bien, Entonces, ¡Me Alegro!-**

**Y, podria decirse, que de hoy en adelante, ¡El imperio Irken puede irse al demonio!-**

**En cuanto Zim termino de decir la frase insultando a los Irken's, abrazo a Liz y se recostarón un rato para relajarse, hasta que sono una alarma que hizo que ambos se alteraran demasiado, tanto que Zim salto de la cama. De repente, una pequeña pantalla portatil de la computadora salio de la nada e informo a Zim sobre una llamada proveniente de los Más Altos.**

**Señor, tenemos una ransmición proveniente de Irk.- Dijo la computadora.**

**¡Oh! Bien, hazmela ver, Computadora.-Dijo Zim mientras se acurrucaba en las sabanas de la cama.**

**Zim, ¿Estas Ahí?- Pregunto preocupado el Más Alto Rojo.**

**Zim, ¡Reportandose al servicio, Su Majestad!-Dijo Zim mientras ponía su mano en su frente de forma militar.**

**Muy bien, necesito que...-El más Alto había dejado de hablar, mientras que al mismo tiempo se sonrojaba, al notar que Zim y Liz estaban desnudos. Zim, ¿Qué estaban Haciendo?-**

**Bueno, Mi altisimo, Liz y yo... bueno, usted sabe, Cuando, un Irk y una humana se quieren mucho.. bueno... yo, ella, nosotros...-Balbuseaba el extraterrestre mientras se sonrojaba al maximo.**

**Su Majestad, no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero, ¿Podria Ir al Punto?-Dijo Liz algo apenada para salir del tema.**

**¡Claro, Claro, Lo siento! El Imperio necesita tu... ayuda...-**

**¡¿El imperio?! ¡¿Necesitarme?! ¡¿A mi, Zim?! ¡Con gusto, Mi altisimo! Digame que debo hacer.-**

**Solo ven preparado para luchar, ha habido muchas guerras en Irk, y nos quedamos sin soldados para estas, entonces, ven pronto ¡PORFAVOR!-**

**¡Si, Mi Altisimo! El Invasor Zim, se despide.- Dijo Zim orgulloso para finalizar la transmición.**

**¡Liz! ¡¿Escuchaste Eso?! ¡El Imperio me Necesita!-**

**Pues, no estabas tan orgulloso de tu imperio hace dos minutos...-Dijo Liz con indiferencia mientras cruzaba los brazos.**

**¡Oh Vamos! ¿Cual es tu problema?-**

**¡¿Mi Problema?! ¡Te dire cual es Mi Problema! ¡Mi Problema es que te iras y posiblemente no vuelvas! ¡Es Como si mi novio fuera un militar! Simplemente no es Justo.-**

**¡Oh, ya veo! Calma, estare bien.-**

**No puedo creerte.-**

**¿Porqué lo dices? ¡Yo se cuidarme perfectamente solo!-**

**¿Ah si? ¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez en la que te deje cuidando el agua hirviendo?-**

**Oh, esa vez... ¡Fue culpa de la estupida agua! ¡No tuve nada que ver con que se quemara!**

**¿En Serio?- Pregunto Liz retoricamente mientras levantaba una ceja.**

**Muy Bien, tal vez he perdido algunos conocimientos de supervivencia desde que llegue a la Tierra.-**

**Además, ¿Quien te cuidara por las largas noches Irken? ¿Quien hara que pases un buen rato?-Pregunto Liz mientras lo rodeaba seductoramente.**

**Esta Bien, puedes ir conmigo.-Dijo con un sonrojo ligero.**

**¡YAY!-**

**Pero tendras que disfrazarte para poder ir.-**

**¿Y Cómo piensas disfrazarme?-**

**Facil, con mi nuevo aparato convertidor a Irk, solo pones a cualquier raza dentro de el-Dijo mientras ponia a Liz en el convertidor-Aprietas unos botoncitos.-Continuo a la vez que apretaba botones-El adaptador hace que tu forma Irken se adapte con tu personalidad, ¡Y cuando sales estas convertida en un Glorioso Irken!-**

**En el momento que Zim termino con su sermón, Liz salio del convertidor transformada en una Irken, Con ojos color Azul Marino, con los brillos tono Azul celeste, con un blusón color Azul Celeste, con unas cuantas franjas verdes, pantalones color Azul Mezclilla, los bordes de su traje, como el cuello y las mangas, eran color rojo, al igual que sus botas de tacón y su unico guante en la mano derecha con la parte de los dedos cortada. Sus antenas eran completamente negras y rizadas.**

**¡Aggh! ¿El trasero se me ve grande con esto?-Pregunto Liz mientras se veia en un espejo cerca de ahí.**

**No, tu trasero se ve lindo, y eso me gusta.-Respondio Zim mientras con una sonrisita inocente sacaba su lengua.**

**¡Deja de verme el Trasero! Ahora, una pregunta, ¿El efecto es, permanente?-**

**No, solo dura 22 horas. Para eso tengo el transformador Irken portatil-Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola lasser con una etiqueta que tenia a un Irken mal dibujado.**

**¡Muy Bien! Solo eso necesitaba saber. ¡Vamos a patear algunos traseros Alienijenas!- Dijo mientras alzaba un poco sus brazos en una forma femenina y caminaba hacía la salida.**

**Claro, como no.- Dijo Zim mientras la seguia por detras y veia su trasero y sacaba pervertidamente su lengua.**

**¡No me mires el trasero!-Dijo Liz.**

**No te prometo Nada.-**

**Y así fue como la pareja salio a enfrentar a los Alienijenas que atacaban al Imperio Irken.**


	2. Chapter 2 Empieza la Batalla

**Capitulo 2 Empieza la Batalla**

**Zim, Liz, Gir y Minni Alce navegaban en el Crussero Butt, listos para todo lo que les pudiera esperar en Irk, aunque no lo pareciera, todos tenian un entrenamiento para poder derrotar al enemigo.**

**Bien, esta misión es de suma importancia, tanto para ustedes como para mi, pues de ella depende mi reputación entre los Irken's.-Dijo Zim con un tono presuntuoso.**

**Si, claro, ¿Cual Reputación?-Murmuro Liz con un tono de aburrimiento y al parecer algo harta de viajar por tanto tiempo. Mientras la chica veia por la ventana del Butt como pasaban todos los planetas y estrellas, de repente, se comenzo a poner un poco blanca, sintio que su respiración se cortaba y su corazón se aceleraba, al mismo tiempo que empezo a sentir terribles ascos. Zim... Dame una bolsa...-Dijo Liz con una voz algo cortada.**

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Para que necesitas una bolsa en medio del espacio?- Pregunto Zim con su acostumbrada alteración.**

**¡Solo dame una maldita bolsa, Zim!-Grito Alterada Liz.**

**¡Oye Tranquila! Aquí esta.-Dijo mientras le daba una bolsa de papel.**

**Liz tomo la bolsa apresurada para despues ponerla cerca de su boca, dejando que el vomito saliera. Zim solo presenciaba con asco la escena en la que su novia devolvia alimentos pasados que posiblemente le habían hecho daño. Cuando Liz termino, Zim se empezo a preocupar un poco por su estado de salud.**

**Liz, ¿Estas Bien?-Pregunto Zim con algo de temor.**

**Si, creo que estoy mejor, ternurita.-Dijo Liz entre respiros largos y con inseguridad.**

**¡¿De que Color es?!-Pregunto Gir con un tono travieso.**

**¡¿Qué Importa el Color?!-Pregunto Liz algo mareada mientras sostenía la bolsa.**

**Bueno, la verdad, en mi raza, el color de cada vomito significa algo, y no como augurios, sino que te dice lo que te hizo daño o que cambio sufres.-Añadio Zim.**

**¡Oh! Es...¡Color Blanco!-Contesto sorprendida la humana mientras miraba la bolsa.**

**¡¿Blanco?! ¿Segura?-Pregunto Zim nervioso.**

**¡Si, bastante segura! ¿Qué significa?-**

**Significa.. que ya no debo cocinar Waffles-**

**¡Miren! ¡Ya Llegamos!-Grito Gir Conmosionado.**

**¡Squee!-Dijo Minni Alce mientras rebotaba por todo el Crussero.**

**¡YAY!- Grito Liz.**

**Uummm... ¿Segura que puedes ir así?-Pregunto Zim inseguro.**

**¡¿Cómo que Así?! ¡¿Qué tratas de Decirme?!-Exclamo Liz alterada.**

**¡Nada, nada, cielo! ¿Sabes? Olvidalo, mejor hay que bajar...-**

**¡¿Porque?! ¿Ya no me quieres?-Pregunto La chica con los ojos tristes y llorosos.**

**Claro que Si, Te Amo, pero, ¡Es hora de defender al imperio!-**

**¡Como Sea!-**

**Cuando los cuatro bajarón del Butt, vierón una pequeña mancha que corría hacia ellos.**

**¡Zim! ¿Eres Tú?-Preguntaba Alterada la mancha Rosa.**

**Esa es... ¿Tenn?-Se preguntaba Zim asombrado.**

**¡ZIM!-**

**¡Tenn!-**

**¡Zim, Gracias a Irk que viniste! Necesitamos tu ayuda y...¿Ella quien es?-**

**¡Oh! Ella es Liz, ¡Mi pareja!-**

**Hola Tenn, Soy Liz, un gusto.-Dijo Liz mientras le extendía la mano amigablemente a Tenn.**

**¡Hola! ¿Viniste a ayudarnos a derrocar a los Vorts?-Pregunto Tenn aliviada mientras tomaba su mano.**

**¿Vorts?-Pregunto Liz confundida**


	3. Chapter 3 Fue un Error

**Capitulo 3 Un Error**

**¡Si! Vortians, especie antes aliada con el Imperio Irken, los cuales nos diseñaban y construian naves, pero su especie fue esclavizada por nuestro Imperio, y despues de que ese Vortian "Lard Nar" se revelo contra nosotros junto con su equipo de batalla, que eran varias especies extraterrestres diferentes, los Vortians que logrararón ser esclavizados, se revelarón, pensabamos que solo seria una pequeña huelga, y despues, lo olvidarian todo y volverian trabajar, pero no... Cada vez se unierón más, y más, y más Vorts a la rebelión y ahora, Estamos Aquí, ocultamdonos de esos Alienijenas.- Explico Tenn a Liz asustada y con los ojos tristes.**

**Oh... Esa es una historia, un tanto... Triste, pero... por alguna razón, me alegra que se rebelaran.-Dijo Liz con una voz cortada y baja.**

**¡¿Qué Dices?! ¡Ahora esos bastardos tienen esclavizada a nuestra especie! ¡Y te pones Feliz por ello!- Pregunto Zim alterado**

**Es que no entiendes, Zim, lo que le hicierón a esa pobre especie, es razón suficiente para actuar de esta manera. ¡Solo Piensa Como se sintierón ellos! Familias Separadas, niños perdidos, madres llorando, padres muertos. Es algo... Inhumano...-Dijo Liz seriamente.**

**¿Es inhumano? Eso era logico, no somos una especie tan baja y estupida como ustedes.**

**Liz bajo el rostro enojada y un tanto triste cuando escucho como Zim había insultado a su raza, el Alien tomo el rostro de la humana avergonzado pidiendo perdón, no se había sentido así nunca, normalmente insultaba razas todo el tiempo y no se sentía culpable por ello, pero al ver la reacción de la chica, tuvo un sentimiento diferente.**

**¡Espera! Eso quiere decir que ¡¿Eres una Humana?!-Pregunto Tenn sorprendida.**

**Si, lo soy... ¿Para ti hay algun problema con eso?-Pregunto Liz triste.**

**No... creo que es lindo conocer nuevas especies.-Respondío Tenn amigablemente.**

**Liz, en serio lo siento, no quize ofenderte, pero...-Dijo Zim sonrojado.**

**No importa, Zim, supongo que, talvez si seamos una especie inferior a la tuya.. Solo, quiero estirar las piernas un rato, el viaje me hizo sentir, alg, tiesa.- Dijo Liz con un tono seco mientras caminaba por las ruinas del Planeta Irken.**

**¡Zim! ¡Fuiste todo un Grosero!- Regaño Tenn a Zim.**

**Lo se, Tenn, pero entiende que no lo hize con esa intención. ¡Y deja de Regañarme! Sabes que ya no necesito tus regaños.-Dijo Zim aun avergonzado.**

**Lo que acabas de hacer demuestra todo lo contrario.-**

**Pero, entiende, desde que me fui, me volvi, un hombre, un muy maduro...y apuesto hombre.-Dijo Zim orgulloso con una sonrisa seductora.**

**Más Bien Machista.- Susurro Tenn para sí.**

**¡Te escuche, Tenn!-**

**Pues bien, "Hombresote", ¡Vas a tragarte tu estupido orgullo e iras pedirle perdón a Liz!-**

**Eso hare...-**

**¡Pues Hazlo Ya! ¡Anda! ¡Corre por tu Mujer!-**

**Ok...-Dijo Zim asustado y confundido.**

**Liz caminaba por en medio del vacio, observando algunos pedazos de naves Irk, destrozadas, pequeños trozos de banderas con el simbolo Irken, el lugar era un completo desastre, no había ni una sola señal de vida en aquel Planeta, aunque ella sabía que en algun lugar o base secreta estarían esperando a Zim, le contarian las estrategias de batalla, e irian juntos en busca de esa antes raza esclavizada. Zim la vio caminar lentamente con los brazos cruzados, se le veia triste y seria, el se sentia arrepentido, corrío silenciosamente mientras sacaba sus garras robot de su Pak, para despues tomarla con estas del brazo y la cintura,mientras, del mismo Pak, tomaba un pequeño osito de peluche y la rosa que le dio cuando se vierón por primera vez a escondidas.**

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Vienes a criticar más a mi especie, huh? Pues, por favor.. ¡No lo hagas frente a mi!-Dijo Liz finjiendo enfado.**

**Mi pequeña humana, no sabes en serio, cuanto siento haberte llamado inferior, no tuve la menor intención de lastimarte. Se que te herí, y por ello merezco la más horrible y sanguinaria tortura, pero, esta ocasión, te pido me disculpes.-Dijo Zim apenado mientras le acercaba el osito y la rosa.**

**No puedo enojarme contigo, ¿Sabes? ¡Eres un odioso! ¡Pero eres odiosamente tierno!-Dijo mientras tomaba el peluche junto con la rosa.**

**¡Sabía que no resistirias mis encantos!- Dijo mientras se le acercaba para besarla.**

**Liz lo besó sorpresivamente con su seño fruncido en forma de sonrisa, Zim solo cerraba los ojos conforme se alargaba el beso. Ella lo tomo de los hombros y el la tomo de la cintura.**


	4. Chapter 4 ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

**Capitulo 4 ¡Volviste!**

**Zim aun queria seguir con el beso, Liz deseaba lo mismo, pero sabia que no había tiempo para demostraciones de amor en ese momento, debian concentrarse en la mision.**

**¡Ya basta! ¡Aleja esa Lengua! ¡Shh! ¡Basta!-Decía Liz algo molesta mientras empujaba al Irk con sus manos para separarse.**

**¡¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?!-Susurraba el Irken al oido de la chica retadoramente mientras lamia su cuello.**

**Bueno, si no me sueltas...-Dijo Liz hasta que fue interrumpida por un rayo lasser que paso mortalmente cerca de ellos.-Algo como eso pasara.- Continuo asustada.**

**Zim empujo a Liz en cuanto volvio en si, ambos se sentian temerosos, quien sabe que horrorosa cosa podia haber disparado hacia ellos, ¿Quizas algun enemigo? De repente, un ruido interrumpio sus pensamientos, este venia de una pequeña nave en ruinas, pareciera que algo se habia caido, Zim temblaba y se escondia detras de la humana mientras decía "Garra Robot, ¡Protejeme!" Liz lo miraba un tanto desepcionada por no demostrar valentía, así que simplemente lo alejo de la escena para ir a averiguar que causaba aquel ruido.**

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien Ahí?-Pregunto Liz asustada- ¡O Vamos, hermano! ¡Sal de ahí o te pateare el trasero y te obligare a que lo hagas!- Grito la chica con un tono seco para hacer que aquella cosa que casí los mata abandonara su escondite y los encarara.**

**¡Vamos! ¡Sal y pelea como un hombre! Pero, pelea con mi novia, no conmigo...- Agrego Zim con cobardía.**

**¡Que Lindo, Mi amor!- Dijo Liz retoricamente.**

**Despues del discurso que ambos dieron, de la parte trasera comenzo a notarse una sombra un tanto más alta que Zim y Liz, al parecer era una Irken, se le notaba por su genetica, sus antenas rizadas, ojos purpuras, un pequeño lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo, vestido morado y un par de grandes botas negras con decoraciones metalicas a los lados. Zim empezo a reconocer la silueta de aquella criatura, si, en efecto, era la chica que casí le roba su mision, Tak, la invasora Irken desterrada. El chico Irken lanzo un grito de terror para despues decir "¡Es Tak!".**

**¿Tak?- Pregunto Liz confundida mientras veia a la Irk **

**Invasora Tak para ti, Irk Inferior.- Dijo Tak con su presuontosa personalidad de siempre.**

**Claro, lo que digas... Soy Liz.- Dijo Liz mientras extendia su mano hacia Tak.**

**Nunca había escuchado de ti.-Interrumpio antipaticamente al tiempo que retiraba la mano de la chica con asco.**

**¡Oh! La cosa es que.. No soy una Irken, soy, una humana.- Informo Liz a Tak con una sonrisa.**

**¿Y en esto desperdicias tu tiempo en la Tierra, Zim? ¿En convertir apestosas humanas en Irkens?-**

**No es cualquier humana apestosa, ella, para tu informacion, Tak, es mi nueva pareja.- Dijo Zim con su egocentrico tono mientras tomaba la mano de la humana.**

**¡Ha! ¡Lo que faltaba! Una humana sucia en territorio Irken. Por eso los Más Altos nunca te eligieron para misiones importantes, Zim, ellos bien sabian que, tu perderias el tiempo con la primera distracción que se pusiera en tu camino.- Dijo Tak con el ceño fruncido.**

**¡Tak, no te permito que...!- Grito Zim hasta que fue interrumpido por su pareja.**

**Disculpa, ¿Distracción? Para tu información, yo no soy ninguna distracción, estoy segura de que el...-**

**¡No te metas en esto, Apestosa! Que no te engañe su estupida apariencia, el solo te quiere para tener algo en que ocuparse mientras espera algo mejor.-**

**Liz miro enojada a Tak, y Tak hacia lo mismo, hasta que vieron a Tenn correr hacía ellos.**

**¡Tak!-Grito Tenn emocionada mientras abrazaba a Tak.-¡Me alegra verte otra vez!**

**¡A un lado, Tenn!- Dijo Tak mientras se quitaba a Tenn de encima.**

**¿Ya conociste a Liz?-**

**Por desgracia, ya lo hize.-**

**Bien, ahora, ¿Porque no vamos al campamento? ¡Seguro el Más Alto Rojo esta esperando a Zim!-**

**¡Espera! ¿No había dos Altos?-Pregunto Liz.**

**Han capturado al Más Alto Purpura, Los Vorts lo hicierón, Antes de tratar de salvar a un imperio, Informate de sus problemas.-Dijo Tak enojada.**

**¡Olviden eso! ¡Vamos al Campamento Ya!- Interrumpio Tenn Sonriente.**

**Tak avanzo primero que todos para poder tomar el liderazgo del grupo como tanto le gustaba. Zim tomo la mano de Liz para tranquilizarla, Liz aun seguia molesta, hasta que empezo a sentir una pequeña presion en el estomago, que despues se convirtio en dolor. Tak al escuchar el pequeño gemido de dolor simplemente dejo salir de su boca la frase "¡Estupidos y Debiles Humanos!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota de la Autora: *suspiro* Ok... Yo se que esto lleva un pequeño retraso *persona random* ¡A mi no me jodas con eso, Perra! ¡Llevas más de un mes de retraso! *le avienta un lapiz en la cara* ¡Ahora deja esa maldita pereza y ponte a escribir, Zorra! *sale corriendo* *volvemos con la autora* ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que te quedaras en el armario a cuidar a mi perrito con mostacho! Bueno, lo admito, llevo como un mes de retardo, pero, se los compensare ¡Se los Juro! Solo diganme que quieren, y yo se los doy. Se que esperarón bastante por esto, se comprende, a mi me pasa lo mismo, pero, ¡Relax! Ya estoy aquí, ¿ok? Oh si, y para aquellos que dijerón en algunos comentarios "Liz esta Embarazada? Lol" o "A mi se me hace que ella esta embarazada" Una pregunta... ¿Soy tan Obvia? D: ¡Oh Dios! ¡Iba a ser una sorpresa! Pero mis listillos lectores descubrierón todo mucho antes de lo que me imaginaba Dx ¡Los Amo-odio! Así que, ese hecho podria quedar en claro, si, Liz esta embarazada,(Zim... ¬w¬) Pero bueno, hagan como que no lo saben, ¿si? ¡Bien! ¡Que lo disfruten! :)**

**Att: **_**La pinche **_** Musicaldoodle98**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 5**

**Los Irkens, la humana, la unidad S.I.R y el pequeño Alce caminarón por horas, estaban exhaustos, sobre todo la chica terricola, que tenía severos dolores en su estomago, como si algo dentro de ella estubiera pidiendo agresivamente poder salir, Liz no podia más, sentia que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, hasta que escucho un pequeño murmuro que le decía al oído "¿Estas Bien?" **

**¿Huh?- Gimío la chica.**

**¿Estas Bien? Te veo un poco callada. Y algo, adolorida.- Pregunto el Alien.**

**Uummm... ¡Si, estoy bien! ¿Porque no habría de estarlo? Solo con un poco de nauseas, pero, estoy bien, calma.-**

**El Irken empezo a sudar repentinamente despues de lo que escucho, se puso nervioso, su respiración se acelero, parecía tener un nudo en la graganta, trataba de decir algo.**

**Liz, con respecto a eso yo, noté que tienes un particular comportamiento, y tu organismo esta diferente.- Comento el Alien.**

**Si, supongo.- Respondio Liz.**

**Bien, Zim cree que, eso se debe a que tu...-**

**Justo cuando el chico intento articular una palabra sobre la verdad, fue interrumpido por un grito agudo proveniente de la alegre Invasora Tenn.**

**¡Llegamos! ¡Llegamos! ¡Por fin Llegamos!- Repetía emocionada Tenn.- ¡Si! ¡Los he traido con vida al campamento! ¡Ahora, contemplen, el campamento Irk en todo su esplendor!-**

**Entonces la pequeña Irken emocionada, mostro a sus compañeros un terreno completamente valdio identico a todo lo que quedaba de Irk, solo destrozos de lo que fue una triunfante civilización.**

**Tenn, aquí no hay nada.-Dijo antipática la humana**

**¡Estupida, humana, ese es el truco, que el enemígo crea que no hay nada!-Grito Tak alterada.-Pero, sí usas tu cerebro, y miras debajo de esa pequeña rendija que esta al lado de esa nave destrozada.-Dijo más tranquila mientras caminaba hacía el lugar que señalo.-Encontraras los rastros de lo que fue y sigue siendo El Imperio Irken.-Concluyó mientras levantaba la tapa de algo parecido a una alcantarilla y dejaba que sus compañeros miraran por debajo de esta.**

**Esta era al parecer, la unica entrada secreta al nuevo Planeta Irk, no más grandeza ni riqueza, en este solo se veian Irkens con antenas lesionadas, sus ropas estaban sucias e incompletas, sus cuerpos parecian tener quemaduras en estos, algunas manchas de suciedad y demás porquerias, ya no eran más los mismos extraterrestres egocentricos que solian ser, sino una raza grotesca que cayo en una situación dificil.**

**Entonces, ¿Estos son los Increibles y Asombrosos Irkens de los que me contabas, Zim? ¡No es la gran cosa!- Se burlo Liz al ver la critica situación de esta raza.**

**Antes no era así.-Interrumpio Tenn con un tono bajo y triste.- El planeta solía ser prospero y rico, tenía de todo, esclavos, poder, y demás, hasta que, los Vorts llegarón, atacarón el Planeta, robarón las municiones de Snacks de Los Más Altos, pero, lo que más le dolio a Red, fue, haber sido separado, Del Más Alto Purple, desde que el se fue, todo en Red se oscurecío, algo en el, parecía estar roto, ahora es temeroso, no es como antes, todo el, termino defectuoso despues de la captura de Purple, por eso hay que encontrarlos.-Termino la Invasora**

**Lo siento, no tenía idea...- Dijo Liz**

**No hay problema, solo, pongamos un esfuerzo para encontrarlo, y devolver a Irk a su Gloria anterior ¿Si?- Hablo Tenn amablemente.-Ahora, ¡Entremos!**


End file.
